Akito Minami
A supporting character in Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced. He's a close friend of Mikan and also friends with Natasha and goes to the same school. Bio and Personality Akito comes from a fairly average home in Tokyo, in a neighborhood quite close to Natasha's. While he is fairly popular at school due to his friendly personality and involvement in various school teams, he isn't nearly as popular as his best friend, Mikan (which he doesn't really mind). He has a very easy-going personality, which makes him very easy to get along with and is very approachable and talkative when addressed. However he doesn't always let his own emotions show and often withholds his own opinions on matters. Appearance Akito has dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He's of an average to slightly tall height for a boy his age and fairly slim. He wears his hair short and spiked, and his facial features are average, if not a little blocky. At school he often wears the normal boy's uniform, with the jacket unbuttoned and can occasionally be seen in his sports club uniforms if the practice is being held towards the end of the day. Outside of school his clothes usually consist of quite plain, vaguely fashionable casual wear and comfortable cardigans. Story Prior to TMMR : Before the plot begins, Akito is an average student at his middle school. While he isn't the most popular boy in his year, he is still well liked by many and had a fair few friends, though Mikan is his closest. He also had a few admirers, including Natasha Hoshimi, though he didn't really pursue any of them. During TMMR 'Becoming a Mew' : During the start of the story, Akito is best friends with Mikan and the two spend a lot of time together. He is also friend with Natasha and Umeko, and completely unaware of the crush Natasha has on him. He is also seemingly unaware of Mikan's true gender. 'New Teammates, New Enemies' : Akito is windled in by Mikan to join the Mew fan club with Natasha. He doesn't really question the new friendship the two now seem to have, and willingly 'joins' to help out. : When Mikan and Natasha start dating, Akito becomes visibly worried almost, which Natasha perceives as jealousy. He doesn't really approve of their relationship but unlike Umeko he doesn't outright say anything about it, instead just being more curt than normal. 'A Foe in Mew's clothing' : With Mikan seemingly more estranged from him with the café job, Akito eventually confronts his friend, saying he knows her true gender and confessing his feelings for her. Mikan is initially shocked but then agrees to go out with Akito, which Natasha sees and promptly flees from the scene. : Akito doesn't do much to comfort Natasha, only acting as normally friendly as he would otherwise, while Mikan openly frets about her. 'The Scientist's True Intentions' : Akito is warned by Mikan that there will be trouble, so he and his family stay home throughout the large fight and manage to avoid the danger. At the end when Mikan returns to human they continue their relationship and she tells him about her time as a Mew. Relationships Mikan Koushaku Akito has known Mikan from a very young age. They became fast friends in elementary school and both had interests in taking up sports activities after school so ended up spending a lot of time together in the childhood. They both are quite laid back at times and can easily trust each other, and many years of being together have lead them to having a strong bond. Akito began to guess that Mikan wasn't actually male from when they entered middle school, but chose not to confront Mikan about it for a long time, since he trusted that she'd tell him about it when she was ready. However, he chooses to take matters into his own hands when he begins developing feelings for her, and simultaneously notices her discomfort while she's dating Natasha. He confronts her about his feelings, and this leads her to coming out to him about her actual gender identity, and they end up beginning to date. Natasha Hoshimi Umeko Takeda Navigation Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Males Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Shiny's Ocs Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Featured Pages